Botamon
Botamon is a Slime Digimon. It was just born recently, and on the surface of its slime-shaped body, it has grown thick, black fuzz. It is unable to battle as it has just been born. Attacks * : Produces bubble-like objects from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Design Botamon is a -shaped creature with black fur, yellow eyes, and small ears. In Ten'ya Yabuno's design, used in C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN and Go! Go!! Digimon, it also has a small tail, and a mouth with two small teeth. Etymologies ;Botamon (ボタモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' Bota. From debris"}}, "|牡丹餅}}, or "}}. Fiction Digimon Adventure Several Botamon are seen in Primary Village. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Botamon are recruitable enemies in the Mountain Cave. It digivolves to Koromon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Botamon is seen in Primary Village. Several Botamon are seen with an Elecmon (most likely the Primary Village Caretaker) and other Fresh Digimon in a forest as passes by. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Botamon are enemies in Ryo's side of Destruction Cave. Botamon digivolves to Koromon in lines 8, 14, 24, 25, and 51. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Botamon are enemies in the Destroyed Crevasse. The Botamon card, titled "PF HP Plus I", increases a Digimon's HP by 20. Digimon Frontier Botamon are in the and are among the Digimon who stand up to the when they attack. Digimon Data Squad chases a Botamon for fun. It also meows like a cat and Agumon called it "Kitty". Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Astora's laptop has a dot Botamon symbol. Go! Go!! Digimon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next A Botamon hatches from the Yu picks out. Digital Monster D-Project The player's first Digiegg will hatch into a Botamon. Botamon digivolves into Koromon. Digimon World Once your Digimon passes away, Jijimon will allow Mameo to choose from several eggs. If chosen, Botamon hatches from the spotted green egg, and digivolves into Koromon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. A Botamon can be found in Jijimon's house, offering advice to beginners. Digimon World Re:Digitize Botamon digivolves to Koromon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Botamon digivolves to Koromon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Botamon is at the Training 1 level and is a Neutral Attribute Digimon with no type. It can digivolve into Koromon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Botamon is #021, and is a Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 66 HP, 60 MP, 47 Attack, 32 Defense, 23 Spirit, 29 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 1 trait, and is treated as an In-Training Digimon. Botamon can digivolve into BlackAgumon or Candlemon. In order to degenerate into Botamon, your Digimon must be at least LV3. It can also be hatched from the Purple Digi-Egg. Botamon can DNA Digivolve to Lopmon with Moonmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Botamon is #020, and is an In-training level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Paralysis Protection trait. Botamon can digivolve into BlackAgumon. In order to degenerate into Botamon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Botamon is #4 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. It's special move is Bubbles; it does not learn any inherited skills. Botamon can digivolve into Koromon and Wanyamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Botamon is #4 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and is at the Training I level. It is a Free type, Neutral Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 2 memory. It's special move is Bubble Blow; it does not learn any inherited skills.. Botamon can digivolve into Koromon and Wanyamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Botamon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Championship Botamon will be the first digimon that you will get. It will digivolve to Tokomon with 20 Holy AP, Pagumon with 20 Darkness AP or Koromon by passing time. Digimon Soul Chaser Botamon digivolves to Koromon. Digimon Links Botamon can digivolve to Koromon and Wanyamon. Digimon ReArise Botamon digivolves to Koromon and Wanyamon. Digivice iC 10X Botamon hatches from the Digi-Egg and can digivolve to Koromon with a Dragon DNA Data Link Chip, Wanyamon with a Beast DNA Data Link Chip, or Budmon with a Plant DNA Data Link Chip. Notes and references de:Botamon